


Listen

by lamisteriosacristal



Series: Shared world [7]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamisteriosacristal/pseuds/lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Asahi was Hikari's son. One that was proud of the team that he made with his friends and in which he and Plotmon were the specialist in fighting.Her mother wasn't happy with how good he was in starting a fight.





	

They were as those special groups in the movies. Each one of them has special abilities that made them able to do feats others children would think impossible. Sadly, the list of feats was as long as the one of scolding they receive and maybe it as the reason why a part of the team didn’t like to think they were one but how it didn’t affect the mission Asahi prefers to ignore it.

In the team, Asahi sees himself and Plotmon as the specialist in fighting. The fact that Plotmon was the first in evolve was their biggest proof. He even trains for using his fist when the situation requires it being the principle of defend who couldn’t do it what give them.

Hence they always offer when the danger was near and start a fight without doubt. Sometime was good, for example when the last month they helped Makoto and Bukamon in the Digital World, and others was bad as now when her mom discovered his fight with a boy older than him in the sport event of the school.

The event didn’t involve primary children and for that reason he thought her would be there or that she could take him to one of the empty classroom for a scolding. Tailmon also wasn’t happy with his actions and Plotmon walks in silence trying to don’t draw attention. The hurt of his small betrayal he made her know with his frown wining a chuckle.

“This is getting out of control. You can’t hit to everyone who has a different opinion. You must listen to others for understand them and don’t act for what you believe is what they think”

Her words were firm and Asahi nodded even if she made a mistake. The almost imperceptible frown and the sadness in his voice was enough for stop him to correct her and instead promise her to not broke the noise of others. But in the moment when he stopped signing the message both knew it was a lie.

He couldn’t do that meanwhile people as that boy exist. That one that was next to him in the seeing the athletic competition and without words made clear that was making fun of Mamoru when he tried to run faster.  The rage of his behavior was enough for hit in the face to the boy even if was three years older than him and win, or it was the surprise attack but it didn’t matter.

In the end, he made justice for his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> The word didn’t exist in Spanish, or at least I haven’t find one but if I understood is possible to use the word “singing” for saying that a character is using sign language.  
> The reference with Makoto and Bukamon is about what happen in the end of “Afraid of water”. I don’t feel confidence in writing a fight scene, for that reason I didn’t include it but what Asahi felt about it.


End file.
